Futari wa Pretty Cure Maximize
is CureCookie's first generation series. Plot Years after Dark King was defeated, he was revived again, by someone of unknown identity. He disguises himself as a human, and goes to the human world and attends the school which the Pretty Cures previously attended, knowing that their daughters attend the school now. As his fake identity, Dark King "befriends" Futaba and Rena, daughters of Nagisa and Honoka. His main intention was to get revenge before attacking the Garden of Light again. Futaba and Rena meets two fairies, Maple and Nana who both can predict what Dark King can do and tells the two girls about it. Futaba and Rena learns it, and is determined to stop Dark King, but is unknown their enemy, is just right under their noses. Will they be able to save the world? Or rather, themselves? Characters Cures / *The daughter of Nagisa. Futaba is a lot like her mother. She hates studies and excels in sports. She loves takoyaki and chocolate. She is also forgetful, always forgetting stuff. Futaba is somewhat a spendthrift, always spending her money on food. She is very good in sports, knowing how to play all games, even if it's her first time playing. She mainly focuses on lacrosse and soccer, since her parents both play them. She always fights with Hani, her younger sister. She is also gullible, always believing what others say, leading people to say she is an idiot. / *The daughter of Honoka. Rena, like her mother, is a smart person. Rena is in the Science Club. Ironically, Rena's experiments are more likely to not explode, unlike Honoka's. Rena can remain calm if she wants no matter how bad the situation is, or no matter how badly she wants to show her emotions, which she mostly does, making people think she is emotionless sometimes. Like Futaba, she loves eating takoyaki, but not as much as Futaba does. She is always seen with Futaba at Tako Cafe, which used to be run by Akane, but now is ran by Akari and her mother, Hikari. / *The daughter of Hikari. Akari makes her debut in Episode 2 when Futaba and Rena visits Tako Cafe. Akari was seen helping Hikari out. Futaba and Rena does not know Akari then. Akari does not attend school, but later was a transfer student in Futaba and Rena's class. Like Hikari, Akari is a quiet and shy girl, who doesn't talk much. She mostly hangs out with Futaba and Rena, and not everyone else. In the later episodes, she learns to become more open and makes new friends. As shown in the same episode, Hikari is still living with Akane. Mascots *The son of Mepple and Mipple. Unlike his father and Nagisa, Maple gets along well with Futaba and does not fight with her, except over food. Maple is a glutton, who likes to steal Futaba's food, no matter if he is hungry or not. Nagisa stated that she likes Maple more than his father, since Maple is not annoying, except for the fact that he steals food. *A fairy from The Garden of Light. Nana has a crush on Maple. She is much more smarter than Maple, and solves problems easily. She is not a glutton like Maple and Futaba, but is always seen eating good food. *Pollun and Lulun's friend. Lulu is a fairy created by Lulun, therefore the name similarity. Lulu has a unknown gender, due to Lulun not entering in it's gender during creation, but Lulu is assumed to be a female, from it's looks and name. Villains / *The evil ruler of Dusk Zone, who disguises himself as a student to befriend Futaba and Rena. He is sometimes suspected by Maple and Nana, but manages to get them to believe him. He only showed his real self at Episode 24, therefore his "friendship" with Futaba and Rena ends at that episode. He also finds new servants as the episodes progresses. Allies *Futaba's mother, who is married to FujiPi. Nagisa was still in contact with Honoka, so Futaba and Rena knew each other since young, but is not with Hikari until recently. *Rena's mother. *Akari's mother. *Maple's father. *Maple's mother. * * Trivia Gallery Category: User:CureCookie Category: Futari wa Pretty Cure Maximize